


Strange Bedfellows

by ElijahDarling



Series: words i have no translation for [2]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Jill and Roger both had each other pegged, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and never saw the other coming, these motherfuckers make me smile, written because I got a very nice request for this couple in my other ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Roger Gunn had felt so long like the proverbial threat, that it’s a welcome relief to consider she could be one equal to his."They never quite feel like strangers, even when they are strangers.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociallySelective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallySelective/gifts).



> Because of this comment: "I'm desperate here, would you mind writing a Roger/Jill fic? I love them on the show and everyone else seems to only be interested in Kate/Anya."
> 
> My friend, I am also fucking dying for this ship to take off in this baby fandom. If I have to, I will write it all into existence. <3

****1.  


He has a sort of fond resignation over his Soulmark. He is absolutely positive that she’ll be the love of his life - there is no doubt in him on that. Maybe someone would accuse him of being a romantic, were he to tell anyone this. But he is so devoid of sentiment. The regard he has toward this perspective love of his life is the regard he might have for a saltine; maybe she’ll be a comfort when he is queasy, maybe she’ll nourish him, but never excite him, maybe she’ll make him reach for water from time to time. He figures she’ll fit neatly into his life, quietly fill that small space he’s left for her.

He meets _Jill Carlan_ (so branded on the left side of his chest, a few inches below the nipple) and his every expectation is blown apart. It is astonishing to be so wrong. It humbles him that he ever thought she’d be quietly _anything_.

Oh, he thinks. Not the love of my life, then.

Instead, finally, _a worthy opponent_.

 

2.

She is fifteen, debate trophy in hand, the first time she ever looks forward to meeting her Soulmark.

She’d thought of him with a sort of dread for so long. This boy who inspires such hesitation in her - she feels as though he is a cough drop turning in her mouth as she tries to feel out of the shape of him. It isn’t until she is facing herself in the mirror, _victorious_ , that she realizes she likes the shape - _the weight_ of a fight well won in her hand. And it just matters so much more than any “could be” that her Soulmark is.

 _Roger Gunn_ had felt so long like the proverbial threat, that it’s a welcome relief to consider she could be one equal to his.

“He could be your Soulmate, Jilly.” Her mother offers at the dinner table.

“No,” she laughs, “he’s a _whetstone_.”

When she meets him, she thinks - oh. Oh _no_.

_I could fall in love._

**Author's Note:**

> I Tumblr at https://elijahdarling.tumblr.com/ Come prompt me?


End file.
